


一生思念，一世爱恋

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: 227大团结, Light BDSM, M/M, OOC, 肖战粉丝滚出AO3, 这趟车上了就不要后悔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 一个身怀家国大义的卧底和一个终将会糊的艺人的纯爱故事。
Relationships: Donald Trump/Xiao Zhan, 特战队, 特朗普/肖战
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85





	一生思念，一世爱恋

**Author's Note:**

> FBI Warning：本文不含人参公鸡内容。

楔子：

“什么，你要去当米国总统？”

“战忽局的同志派我潜伏美利坚，所以我们可能，需要暂时分开一段时间……”

金发高个男人见自己的华人男友不太高兴，又补充道：“这是为了中华民族的伟大复兴！‘哪里有什么岁月静好，只不过有人替我们负重前行’，但也不能总是让人家替我们手提肩扛，必要的时候我们也要为祖国分忧解难！你明白吗，战？！”

叫做战的年轻男孩沉默了 。

“是我对不起你，今年生日我又双叒叕没有为你庆祝……你如果想继续在天朝娱乐圈发展，我可以为你找一个好公司……”

……

“本台消息：当地时间（2016年）11月9日凌晨，共和党总统候选人唐纳德·特朗普获得276张有效选票，成功战胜民主党候选人，前国务卿希拉里·克林顿，当选新一任美国总统……”

正文：

特朗普甫一下飞机，便深深地吸了吸鼻子：

“啊 ，祖国的空气真令人怀念！”

当他离开机场,坐上前往老家的公交车, 透过窗外,看到了熟悉的“四川麻辣烫”的方块字店招时，眼睛一酸，几欲落下泪来：

“我真是，离开故乡太久了，想家~”

“战，你还记得我吗？我很想你……”

“唐纳德，你到中国了吗？”是老友普京打来的电话，普京是了解他身份的，作为俄罗斯总统，倒是和特朗普有几分惺惺相惜之情。

“刚下飞机。你想说什么？”

普京想了想，说：“《牧羊少年奇幻之旅》里面有一句话：‘如果你真心渴望某样东西时，整个宇宙都会联合起来帮助你完成，如果我们有缘，就会彼此相见。’很多事情，是讲究时机的。也就是你们中国人常说的‘缘分’。时机到了，许多事就会变得顺理成章了。不要违背自己的意愿。我想你该懂我的意思。”

“谢谢，我知道了。”

生于1946年的唐纳德·特朗普（真名川建国）自幼便有鸿鹄之志。本是四川一普通农家男孩，从7岁开始接受了我党安排的特殊训练，便开始以白人形象示人，为共产主义事业苦心经营多年。但他不是超人。他常常会为一些小事——比如有家不能回，比如没有人能够给予他心灵的抚慰——而黯然神伤。

毕竟革命尚未成功，同志仍需努力。

川建国认为自己的人生不算有什么特别大的梦想和希望，不过是让千里之外的家乡百姓过上好日子。后来，他终于找到了自己的人生意义。

就是肖战。

此次回国，他想和肖战复合。不知为何，他想起了当初出国前夕，和肖战的那个不知道着了什么魔的夜晚。

这天川建国难得忙完卧底工作回到他们的爱巢。他的男孩便扑上去，搂着他的脖子撒娇：“回来啦？建国，你看我明天穿这件衣服去试镜怎么样？因为你的关系，有人推荐我去演一个耽改剧的角色。”

“不好。”

“怎么不好啊～”

“我觉得啊，你不穿衣服最好(✪▽✪)！”

“你个老不正经的，我认真问你呢～”

“我的战，我的宝贝，帮你把衣服脱掉好不好？”

肖战开始扭扭捏捏，欲拒还迎起来：“我……建国，你又开始流氓了！”

“肖战，你永远是我老川一生挚爱。”到床上时，川建国深情地说。

其实，还未到床上，肖战便觉得自己后穴开始湿了。

川建国非常熟练地把肖战的腿分开，一如往常。他十分欣喜地看到肖战股间已有水意。

“慢点吃，你就那么喜欢吃我的手指吗？”川建国一边给他用OLAY润滑，一边笑道，“不要急，慢慢来。吃的时候要细嚼慢咽～你看起来挺想我的嘛。”

“……你，你轻点儿行不行，好疼呀……”肖战又羞又气，眼角竟然泛起泪花。

“我的宝贝，你可别这样说，我疼你还来不及呢。我真恨不得咱们俩活在ABO世界里，这样老子就能够标记了你～”

肖战乖顺地伏在川建国身下，低低地呻吟着。经彻底润滑之后，老川揽住他细瘦的腰身，让他坐在自己身上，小川有节奏地一次次撞进肖战的小雏菊。

其实那一夜他未曾告诉他：他要去米国执行任务了。因为川建国觉得到时候他一定会知道的，所以那晚就没有告诉他。不过没关系，即便远在海外，他的名声同样足以保护肖战。

但他没想到，当他的宝贝火了之后，竟然有许许多多的黑粉，想让他的战永世不得翻身。

“建国，你还有多久回来。”

某个深夜，战哭着给他打了越洋电话。

“不知道，听祖国安排。”

“建国，我最近遇到了麻烦，有黑粉黑我！你帮我教训他们好不好，求你了嘛～”

他听到战在电话那头痛哭。

“你不帮我，我就要糊了，我好不容易熬到今天这个位置……”

他这样难过，他却不能保护他。

“战，我前段时间差点被弹劾！你看新闻了吗？为了祖国，你乖一点，好吗？不要让我的反对者们，抓到我通中的证据！”

“我明白了……”肖战哭的更大声。

建国心软了，放柔了语气：“宝贝，没关系的，你就算糊了，哪怕去站街，我也会照样爱你……”

身不由己，唐纳德·特朗普最恨身不由己。

“你心里只有什么家国大义，从一开始，你的未来就没有我！……建国，我们分手吧。我有团队的小伙伴，还有小飞侠，他们会帮我的……建国，你要好好实现你的梦想，再见了……”

他的太阳离他而去了。

战，我离开是为了给你创造一个更好的世界，可是我不能说。

八年任期终于结束，局座召忠的预言成了现实。现在，我川建国终于回来了。我要弥补当年放手让战糊掉的过错。宝贝，我回家了。

当川建国回到他们的爱巢时，肖战正好在家。

“欢迎回来。”肖战声音不辨喜怒。

“战，我完成任务了。美利坚成了世界第二，我可以回家了。”

他紧紧地抱住肖战：“我们复合吧，希望你原谅我。当年的事情，我也没有办法。我会补偿你，因为我一直很想你，我爱你。”

肖战自他们分手后第一次湿了眼眶，他曾经那样爱他，并且从未不曾爱他。

他亲爱的建国曾说要以举国之力助他研发新冠疫苗，他怎么会忘？

肖战不管不顾地吻上了建国的唇。

“只要你还爱我，我就不在乎。”

这个金发男人，历尽沧桑，终于和这个自己爱的人在一起，永不分离。

他虽然年纪大了，但身体还算健康，他们还有美好的未来。

如果，你曾给予我一生思念，我会回报你一世爱恋……

番外：下坠到底

为了欢迎川建国回家，他们小小地庆祝了一下。晚餐是意大利面，全熟的牛排搭配大份肉汁，一些干酪和培根沙拉，还有一大瓶可乐。蜡烛摇曳着，暖暗的烛光将气氛烘托的恰到好处。

川建国很开心，哼起了老家民歌《盼红军》。

肖战吃完晚饭，擦擦嘴：“这么好兴致？”

“这样的日子每一天都是难得的，”建国放下刀叉，“战，从前为国，我们牺牲了太多。对了，我从美国带回来了不少洋玩意儿，要不要试一试？”

战美人的脸在烛光里忽明忽暗。白肤红唇，似乎在诱惑着他。

要是那张嘴，能含住小川……

川建国的身体还没有衰老，它依然会为肖战发情。

肖战被川建国的眼神盯的发毛，毫无征兆地，他开始燥热起来。可能是太久了，他和建国分开太久了吧……

“战，你怎么了？我送你回卧室吧？”

好容易到了床上，两个人贴在一起接吻，下身都硬了，抵着对方磨蹭。川建国解开肖战的皮带，却又转身去了床头。肖战不知道建国在搞什么。但他下身胀痛难受，便把自己的衣服脱了个精光。

川建国从昂贵的檀木制成的床头柜中取出了绳索、干毛巾、打火机、红蜡烛、震动棒、手铐和皮鞭。

他居然给我下了个套，肖战想。

川建国一手握住肖战的命根，一手拿起鞭子抽在肖战的身上，肖战的身上立刻出现了一道红印子。他不自觉的向川建国挺了挺腰。

“转过身来，屁股翘起来！”建国厉声道。从前他都是对肖战很温柔的，但这次，为了接下来的活动，他必须对肖战以这种语气说话。

肖战照办了，建国把早已经准备好的震动棒插进了他的肛门，并且固定好，打开了开关。肖战登时开始呻吟，声音很大。建国便用毛巾塞进了他的嘴里，让他跪在床上。然后，他三下五除二地把他捆了起来，用自己13岁时在军校学的捆绑办法。

接着，川建国点燃了情趣蜡烛，蜡油一滴滴地滴在肖战身上。

“呜，呜～”

肖战现在嘴巴被毛巾堵着，说不出话，但他觉得，还挺刺激。他的背上已是一片火花的海洋，在川建国眼里，别有一番韵味。

川建国突然把毛巾拿下，把阳物送进他的口中。肖战就用舌头抚弄起来，他的眼睛直直的望着建国……

建国同志对肖战的侍弄极为满意。于是他给肖战松绑，简单地帮肖战清理了后背便开始了新一场征服肖战的战争。他低吼着将自己的小建国送入了肖战身上的隐秘之地。因为是后入式，肖战趴在床上，挚爱的进攻让他既舒服又难受，虽然他不会否认同样的快感也在其中。

仿佛两人一起下坠到地狱的最底层。

建国俨然成了没有感情的人型打桩机器，肖战说了一句“虾”他也没听见。

肖战越来越无法忍受，他尖叫着：“虾！虾！虾！”这是他们以前约定好的安全词——当他们行床笫（音：紫）之事时，肖战受不住他就会告诉建国这个字。

川建国仍在继续，肖战发出一声凄厉的嚎叫：“虾！”便晕死过去。

川建国终于察觉到不对劲，他探了探爱人的鼻息，又把手放在肖战平平的胸膛上——那里已经没有了心跳。

**Author's Note:**

> 原题：如果你投以我一生思念。结尾参考了《白夜行》小说的某片段。（P.S.其实我觉得唐纳德难以连任……）


End file.
